


Untitled

by dreamwriteremmy (ehryniewi)



Series: Patchwork Polyamory [13]
Category: Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Children, F/F, F/M, Families of Choice, Gen, M/M, Multi, Parents & Children, Unconventional Families
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-08 07:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/758825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ehryniewi/pseuds/dreamwriteremmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pearl & Trucy talking about their kids/family dynamics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Untitled  
> Prompt: 20. "The young mothers were telling each other how tired they were." from Little Children, Tom Perrotta  
> Word Count: 138  
> Rating: G  
> Warnings: n/a  
> Summary: Pearl & Trucy talking about their kids/family dynamics.  
> Notes: I know, this piece leaves a lot to be desired in terms of content. :( I'm basically using the prompt to try and conceptualize the image I have in my head for a fic i want to write, but I still don't quite have it yet -- so this is fuzzy at best, but i wanted to post it anyway. 
> 
> Context notes for this verse:  
> Pearl is Master Maya's heir, since Maya never marries in this verse. Misty is Pearl's daughter.  
> Trucy, Apollo, Klavier and Vera share a house.  
> Apollo and Klavier are in a relationship.  
> Vera and Trucy are in a relationship.  
> Andrew is Apollo and Klavier's son, Trucy was the surrogate mother for Andrew with Klavier being the father.  
> Clara is Vera and Trucy's daughter, Apollo was the surrogate father for Clara, with Vera being the mother.

"I never thought being a mother would be so exhausting. Misty cries all night."

"I know the feeling, Pearl. Andrew and Clara are always getting into things. They grow up really fast, though. Mommy said I'll miss feeling tired some day." 

"I guess. I just... I was kind of hoping that Misty would be quiet like I was, but she's more like Cody."

"Hey you can't win everything. At least Cody's sticking around, though, right?" 

"Yeah, I'm glad, even when he has to work late. The village may be run by women, but we kind of need men too. He's helpful when he's not working. And Master Maya gets along with him pretty well too. Your situation is kind of weird, too, isn't it?"

"A little, but I like my patchwork family as much as being in Daddy's."


End file.
